


Sweet Necromancer

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Necromancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magic has a price, but it isn’t always a bad one.
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Necromancer

“Can’t do it,” Corin told the two officers firmly.

They were sitting at his kitchen table, photos of a little girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes and a boy with the same shade of hair and eyes spread out on the table. A pink toothbrush and hairbrush were also on the table, both in evidence bags.

“Why not? Isn’t this everything you need? We’ve already found one dead child! If this bastard keeps up his pattern we’ll find the boy dead within a couple of days! And you’re telling me you can’t do it?”

“Can’t do it. Not today, anyway. I know you all think this is the magical equivalent of picking up a phone and dialling a number, but it isn’t! It’s complicated and it takes energy!”

He knew they had the best of intentions. They wanted to catch a killer and save a child’s life, but people needed to realise that he couldn’t do this kind of magic at the drop of a hat.

“It’s not that I don’t want to do it,” Corin said, putting his empty coffee cup down on the table. “I absolutely do. I just can’t do it today.”

“Why not?” the female officer asked.

“It’s the weekend. The bakery is closed.”

“The ... bakery? What does that have to do with any of this?!” The male officer looked confused, and also like he was considering the pros and cons of throttling the insolent little necromancer.

“Sugar,” Corin said simply. He was taking this seriously, he really was! “I need lots of sugar. Those little butterfly cakes from the bakery? I usually have to eat at least six after I do something like what you want.”

The female officer glared at her partner, as if to silently remind him that Corin was still a kid and throttling kids was illegal, even if said kid was a known user of the Black Arts.

“If we could get you six of those cakes, would you do it today?” she asked Corin. She picked up the photos and brushes, putting them away.

“Make it ten and you have a deal.”

“Necromancy for cake?” the male officer muttered incredulously as they walked out the door.

She shrugged. “Be glad all he wants is cake and not your eternal soul.”

“That’s demons, not necromancers!” Corin called after them before he shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original prompt:
> 
> “You're a necromancer with a sweet tooth. Every time you cast a big spell, you have to go to the closest dessert shop for sweets. But it is the weekend, and all the shops are closed.”


End file.
